Run
by Jamiesabitch
Summary: Our lips crashed, a bit painfully but I didn't care. I needed her at that moment, more than I ever had. But I tore away. I took her head in my hands and looked her in the eyes.     Run Hermione. Don't you dare look back. Keep going until you're safe,


Granger, bloody bloody Granger! I ran against the tide of people. They were trying to escape. To where? Who knew. They just screamed and cried and ran, the teachers trying to keep order. I couldn't go with them though. I hadn't found her yet, but the one spot I hadn't looked should have been the first.

"Granger," I breathed, after reaching the top of the Astronomy Tower. She'd been crying I could tell,

even though she glared angrily. Those brown eyes were drowning and I was the reason. I was always the reason, I hated it.

"It's time," she said. It wasn't a question.

"The Final Battle," I replied. She stood up. Her hair fell loosley from her ponytail, tears on her face and anger in her eyes. Something more than that as she asked,

"Why are you here?" she looked at me, "why did you come back?"

**I'll sing it one last time for you**

**Then we really have to go**

**You've been the only thing that's right**

**In all I've done**

"You bloody well know why," I said impatiently. I grabbed her arm but she resisted.

"I'm not going to let the only thing good in my life pay for my mistakes. I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you," I finished. She seemed satisfied enough and nodded slightly, eyes dropping down. I held tightly to her arm as we rushed down the staircase. I knew what she wanted, just three words. But those words have never escaped my lips and I wasn't sure they ever would.

**And I can barely look at you**

**But every single time I do**

**I know we'll make it anywhere**

**Away from here**

We passed the great hall, where the doors were now magically locking themselves. So I would have to take her out onto the battlefield after all. The last thing I wanted. The whole front of the school had been blasted off. I looked to the left to see a barrage of colors and sparks lighting up the night. It could have been beautiful if it wasn't for the screams, and the bodies that littered the ground.

**Light up light up**

**As if you have a choice**

**Even if you cannot hear my voice**

**I'll be right beside you dear**

**Louder louder**

**And we'll run for our lives**

"Draco?" she whispered. I let my grip slip to her hand and I squeezed it reassuringly. My throat was dry as we snuck around the side of Hogwarts. I held out my wand cautiously, and then we began to sprint in the direction of the lake. We were almost to the lakeside when two figures leaped out of the darkness.

"Expelliarmus!" they yelled simoultaniously. My wand was knocked from my hand and I shielded Hermione quickly.

"Harry? Ginny?" she asked.

"Hermione! Oh we're sorry! We were expecting Death Eaters," Ginny said. I was ready for her to rush to them, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"We- we've set up a safehouse," Harry told us, "the DA members are there, preparing. The order is trying to weaken Voldemort." I noticed he had a long gash down his arm, and the girl Weasley sported deep scratches on her face and chest. I turned to Hermione, who looked up at me expectedly.

**I can hardly speak I understand**

**Why you can't raise your voice to say**

**To think I might not see those eyes**

**Makes it so hard not to cry**

**And as we say our long goodbye**

**I nearly do**

**Light up**

"You go with them," I told her.

"Not without you," she nearly scoffed I sighed. Always the stubborn one. I shoved her lightly in

Harry's direction.

"I'll be more useful fighting off the Death Eaters," I told her. Her face was now full of rage.

"I don't give a damn where you're more useful!" She stood close, "You're coming with us!" She took hold of my wrist but I twisted out of her grip easily and embraced her.

"You're going with them and I'm going to keep Voldemort and his croonies away from getting to you. And you're going to make it through," I told her. She struggled out of my grasp.

"Fine! If that's what you want so badly!" She screamed, sobbing. Ginny looked at Hermione helplessly, she seemed on the verge of tears.

"We've got to go," Harry said solemly. Hermione wouldn't face me.

"You know I do right?" I asked. She turned to me slowly. The same hateful expression she'd worn all week was back.

"You do what?" She questioned quietly. She wanted those words. I didn't know if I was ready yet though.

"What Draco!?" She yelled loudly and angrily. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved.

"I LOVE YOU GODAMMIT!" I screamed back, even louder. She looked surprised for a second, I was surprised too. I'd never given in before. Then every ounce of hate and frustration seeped out of her. She ran to me. Our lips crashed, a bit painfully but I didn't care. I needed her at that moment, more than I ever had. But I tore away.

"Run Hermione. Don't you dare look back. Keep going until you're safe," I said. She moved her head very slightly and began walking backward toward the forest.

"I love you too Draco. I can't say that I always have, but I know I always will. We'll both make it, you'll see," and with that, Hermione turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, Ginny close behind. She didn't look back.

**Slower slower**

**We don't have time for that**

**All I want is to find an easier way**

**To get out of our little heads**

"I know you'll take care of her Potter," I told him. He gave a short nod before turning and running after Hermione and Ginny. I retrieved my wand from the ground and began towards Hogwarts. I had told her I would do anything to protect her. And I know I always will. I would kill a million Death Eaters if that meant she would go on. It's was time to pay for my choices. My mistakes over the years. I didn't know how this was going to turn out. I knew i wanted to return to her, but if I had to give up my life I would. For Hermione. I would die to protect the only thing I had ever done right in my life.

**Have heart my dear**

**We're bound to be afraid**

**Even if it's just for a few days**

**Making up for all this mess**


End file.
